too many mistakes
by jasmine2oo7
Summary: when emma finally feels she is ready to sleep with her boyfriend bad things happen but will happiness find her and can she really find true love with baggage
1. Chapter 1

Emma sat there shaking can I really do this? She thought what would mom and dad say if I didn't do this they would find out!! why am I here can I really go through with it I'm sixteen maybe I'm old enough mature enough maybe Stephan would stick by me but what if he wouldn't could I do this on my own what if mom and dad never speak to me again I really need them I love them to much it hurts so much the thought of them not speaking to me

"Emma Geller- Greene" the woman shouted

Emma looked up her heart racing and her hands so sweaty from the nerves her legs wobbled she could barely walk to where the woman had directed her to go

"through here and take a seat I need to read your medical records before we can go through some routine questions" the doctor exclaimed

Emma sat down so timid and nervous the doctor began looking through her medical records Emma started thinking am I doing the right thing do I really want this

"okay Emma we need to ask a couple of questions then we can have a chat on why you want to get this done and if you are a 100 sure you really want this okay sweetie" the doctor asked in a soothing tone

Emma started to feel better

"date of birth please?" the doctor asked

"30/04/1990"

Emma looked away she could feel her eye's start welling up a tear fell down her rosy cheek

"are you okay" the doctor questioned

"no, yes, no not really I don't want to do this i'm so sorry I wasted your time doctor" Emma explained getting up of the chair

"Emma please wait we could talk" the doctor shouted after her

But Emma started running she didn't stop until she got to the bus station her lungs felt like they were ready to burst how could I have gone through with that how could I kill another human being but it wouldn't be long till mom and dad noticed the bump

her bus had stopped at the bus station she couldn't get on it knowing her mom and dad would be at home getting ready to go to monica's for dinner she walked away from the bus station she soon reached the centre of town were the mall was located she walked through the doors dazed and walked towards the baby store she gulped as she saw baby grows, toys, prams and bouncers how could she afford to bring up a baby

she had no job but still she found her self picking up a pair of booties and just staring at them they were lemon with a teddy bear on front she ruffled through her pockets she pulled out five dollars and made sure she had enough to get home she walked towards the till with a woman smiling behind it

"hi, just these please" Emma smiled plonking the booties on the counter

"ahhh, we just got these in today there so cute is some one you know having a baby" the woman asked scanning the booties

"no, there for my baby" Emma said with a little smirk on her face

"oh " the woman said handing her the bag

"three dollars please" the woman asked

Emma handed her five dollars got her change

And walked out of the shop feeling very proud of her self maybe a could do this but I do need to speak to Stephan and tell him

"Emma finally managed to build up the courage and go home she walked through the door no sign of her parents

"mom, dad" Emma shouted but soon realised no one was home

Emma walked through to the kitchen there was a note on the table

_Emma when you get home come around to aunty Monica's remember there making dinner_

Love you mom and dad

She sat down and sighed she looked at the clock it was only five Monica doesn't eat dinner till seven Emma thought as she got up to go to her room she jumped on her bed just staring at the ceiling

"hi come on in" Stephan said

"hi babe where is everyone I thought this is meant to be a party" Emma asked confused as she was an hour late but no one was there

"do you want a drink em's" Stephan asked walking into the kitchen grabbing a beer

"yeh go on might as well" Emma smiled

Stephan passed her a beer and they sat there watching television Stephan turned to kiss Emma the started to kiss passionately with one another Stephan hands started to explore Emma's body Emma broke away as Stephan had never done this before

"erm no don't do that" Emma said shocked

"babe if we love each other its okay to touch I love you so much I just want to feel you close to me your big chocolate eyes melt my heart with each glance your skin so soft each touch make me shiver when you open your mouth each words goes to my heart" Stephan exclaimed

"wow, that was beautiful" Emma said so dreamy she grabbed him a started kissing him letting him touch her where he pleased she felt now it was the right time as Stephan talked so beautifully about her

Stephan picked her up from the settee her legs entwined around his hips his hands were holding her up they kissed each other as Stephan walked them both to the bed he threw her down and started to undress her slowly and kissing her neck the they both made love to each other so passionately as they lay there holding on to one another Emma's phone begin to ring she was surprised to see her moms name flashing on the screen

"hello" Emma said breathless

"hi babe dinners ready come home before it gets cold" Rachel asked

"Kay mom be there in five minutes" Emma said putting the phone down

"I've got to go kissing her lover passionately then she shoot up getting dressed

"where's my bra" she asked as she was looking under the bed

"I'm laying on it here" said Stephan with a grin on his face

"thanks babe" she said kissing him once again

Once Emma was dressed Stephan walked her to the door she walked out but turning to give him a kiss

"bye sexy" he purred smacking her bum in a friendly but seductive way

Emma giggled and walked off

She was still smiling by the time she reached her home

"I must of fell too sleep" Emma said to herself why did I have to wake up dreaming about her first night she had sex with her lover

Emma got up and walked out of the room and towards the front door there was a letter laying on the floor

It was marked Emma so Emma opened the letter she read it in her mind

_Emma._

_Were finished don't ever contact me again! I used you!!!_

_Stephan_

The words ripped through her like a thousand swords piercing her skin she fell to the floor how could anyone use me the first time I had sex it's sick Emma realised what time it was and opened the door to a lovely autumn night but it wasn't so lovely to her as she walked down the close towards minto close where Monica lives she had to fix her self before she went in as her face was full of smeared mascara and so red it looked like boxer had done twelve rounds with her as she fixed her makeup in her compact mirror outside aunty Monica's house she looked at her self in a disgust why she felt like a slut she felt dirty she put her mirror down and banged on the letterbox

"hi" Emma said walking through the blue oak door

"hi" Erica said back staring at her cousin in a different light usually Emma go upstairs with her and learn her to put on makeup but instead she sat down in the living room and just stared out of the window looking at the autumn trees which had only a few leaves

"Erica could you tell my mum and dad i'm here" asked Emma as she got up and walked upstairs in a daze not even acknowledging her mum whom walked out f the kitchen as she heard her daughter talk

"what's wrong with her?" Rachel said puzzled walking back into the kitchen where Ross and chandler where at the table while Monica was cooking the stew that they were having for there dinner

"Ross there's something wrong with Emma?" Rachel said still confused

"why" Ross said looking up from the deck of cards

"she just completely blanked me" Rachel said with hurt in her voice

"oh don't worry just hormones Rach" Monica said adding carrots to her stew

"what's wrong Emma" Erica asked

"emma you know we tell each other everything" emma exclaimed

"yeh, so" erica shrugged

"well I had sex" emma said but was interrupted by

"wow did ya what does it feel like emma tell all girl" erica said all excitingly

"it was all good till I got this letter" emma said passing her the letter

Erica read it

"the fucking bastard I will fucking kill him" erica shouted red in the face

"leave him I've got more things to worry about" emma said looking very wary to actually telling her cousin and her best friend that she was pregnant to the bastard that fucked her then fucked her off

"no leave him I got pregnant with him I need to talk to him" emma said

_Creak_

"what was that" erica said opening her bedroom door

It was jack eavesdropping jack was diagnosed with a mental disorder where he thinks in his mind that he is only 8

"I'm telling your mom" jack laughed

Emma jumped up dragging jack by the scruff of his neck

"if you DARE tell anyone I will tell them that you wet your bed and I will pour water over it to make it look like you did you know your mom get angry with you now get out ya lil devil" Emma said kicking his bum

in a playful way

Downstairs they all sat around the perfect table getting ready to eat dinner

Jack came running downstairs

"emma's pregnant" shouted jack as he ran around the table

Emma went whie as a ghost everyone one gasped

"is this true" Rachel asked horrified


	2. Chapter 2

"is this true" Rachel asked

Emma looked straight at her how could she tell her mom a big thing like this

Tears starting welling up in Emma's eyes she sat up from the table

"yes I am, I'm a slut who got herself pregnant" Emma shouted tearfully and ran out of the door

Rachel ran after her and caught up with Emma on the corner of the road

"mom I'm so sorry he said he loved me he told me how each time I opened my mouth the words went straight to his heart I'm stupid and I know that" Emma cried

"you've been very stupid Emma your still my little girl though" Rachel replied hugging her

"mistakes are mistakes Emma we can't do nothing much to change the past" Rachel said letting go of her little girl

"come on we'll go back to ours and you tell me everything, anything you need to get of your chest always come and speak to me em's okay" Rachel asked looking into Emma frightened eyes

Emma walked through the front door she sat herself down on the leather sofa Rachel soon joined her after making a cup of tea

"right I need to know who's the dad" Rachel asked

"Stephan Massey? " Emma replied

"have you told him?" Rachel asked

Emma started to cry

"I cant tell him he posted this letter today" Emma said passing her mom the letter

"right where does he live the bastard"? Rachel asked

"I cant tell you mom you go round there and cause murder!!" Emma said with her eyes welling up again

"you need to tell him" Rachel said

"I will but in my own time mom I need to d this on my own" Emma said standing up

"I will go and do it now" Emma replied walking out of the door

Emma saw it was a lovely evening as she walked down her road kicking the leaves that stood in her way how was I gonna tell him how will he react she soon reached Stephan's

She give a knock on the door Stephan soon answered

"what?" he said really horrible

"I need to tell you something can I come in" Emma asked

"no if you have to tell me something tell me now right here" Stephan said

"I'm pregnant with your child" Emma said in a slight angry voice

"you're a lair everyone told me that you slept around with people how do you know it's my'n" Stephan said nearly laughing

"you're the first lad I had sex with Stephan no one else" Emma shouted

"well it's not fucking my'n" Stephan shouted back slamming the door into her face

Emma was really upset she lost balance in her legs and fell onto the steps

She saw a shadow walk past her and then stop Emma looked up

"what are you doing here" she said

Giving him a hug

"what's wrong" he asked


End file.
